Jason: A story of a Hero
by TheStardustDragon
Summary: Jason is in love with his friend Tiago, knowing that he loves him true. There are many that support him, but there are few that are furious with his decision to be with Tiago. What will they others do? Will they break them apart or will they resort to more... extreme measures? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I stood frozen at the spot from a dare one of my friends made in complete shock. _"Why did I agree to play?!"_ I mentally screamed at myself, glaring at each one of their smirking faces; only one was fake, if not concerned. My best friend, Zara, was the only one in the entire jungle that knew which way of the vine I swung, not even my dad knew; the way she found out was VERRRY embarrassing.

I will say only this about how she found out; she caught me while I was trying to give myself some 'relief', crying the name of the bird of my dreams as I 'peaked'. I just about died when I saw her standing there, her beak on the branch. Like in the past, I felt like dying; I was dared to kiss, not on the cheek, no, but a FULL-ON-THE-BEAK kiss on Tiago, who just so happened to be the bird that I loved. I might as well have been a scarlet macaw, so deep was my blushing as I looked into his mesmerizing, depthless, sexy as hell eyes, the light blue color drawing me in…

"You can't be serious?!" Tiago yelled, looking among all of the others, hoping that it was all a joke. "Is that a 'no' I hear?" Xavis asked him, a wicked smile on his beak. Tiago looked back at me with a heavy blush on his face, knowing the consequences if he said no; he would have to embarrass himself in front of the entire children population of our and the scarlet macaw tribes.

Tiago looked back at me for a second before sighing, rubbing the back of his head. "Fine, doing this in front of a group of four others is better than doing it in front of a group of 100" Tiago decided. "Good; oh yeah, did I fail to mention the kiss has to last at least a minimum of ten seconds?" Xavis added. Groaning out loud, Tiago turned to me. "Let's get this over with; I'm sure you don't want to do this as I do" Tiago mumbled. _"You have no idea how wrooong_ _ **Holy droppings**!" _ I thought/yelled in my mind, more so the last part when Tiago's beak came into contact with mine.

Learning to fly was **nothing** compared to this! I felt like I was on cloud nine, such was a strong sense of euphoria took over my mind. I closed my eyes in bliss as I returned the kiss, our beaks locking together perfectly. I closed my eyes in enjoyment as I gladly returned the kiss, feeling like I could die happily knowing that I had gotten a kiss from the one that I loved. I was so lost in the moment that I failed to hear a set of surprised gasps.

My eyes snapped open when I heard a voice speak; my dad. "What the actual hell?!" my dad yelled, his eyes filled with disgust as I turned to him. "Dad I" was all I got to say before Zara interrupted, knowing how much my dad hated same-gender relationships. "Sir, he was dared to kiss" was all she said before my dad raised a wing to silence her.

"I saw the look on his face, a look of pure bliss; he enjoyed it!" my dad screeched, clearly seething before turning to me; by now, my eyes were heavy with tears. "Answer me; are you gay?" my dad demanded; I let out a sob at his tone. "Are you?!" my dad yelled. My friends just stood back from us, the closest two being Tiago and Zara, one looking worried while the other was looking more and more angry with each passing moment. Zara was about to defend me, but stopped when I nodded; I figured that there was no point in hiding it any more. My dad yelled out in rage and in absolute disappointment. "You are no son of mine you faggot! You can" was what my dad said before he was tackled by some one that surprised me; Tiago. With his talons locked firmly around my dad's neck, Tiago began to speak, slowly and clearly.

"You will leave him alone. You make fun of him, you make fun of me; I started the kiss, so I DARE you, mock me. My dad, if you didn't know, is the tribe leader and he has given me the power to exile any bird who abuses their children; and verbal abuse counts! So, I'm waiting" Tiago hissed before letting my dad go. "Well, I'm not abusing MY child; he is not my son!" he spat back before flying away, not without a disgusted glare thrown to me.

I began to openly sob as I fell to the ground, my body shaking violently with distress; I was just disowned and my life was ruined, as it was more than likely that my dad would go tell his friends about how much of a abomination I am and for them to make my life a living hell when they can. I cried for a while before a pair of wings wrapped themselves around me in a warm, comforting embrace, there owner holding me close as he comforted me. "Everything will be okay; come, stop your crying…" Tiago said before lifting my eyes to his; I could see hurt, anger, concern… and love in them. "Besides, you have me and my family" Tiago smiled that charming smile of his before kissing me again.

Despite just being removed from the little family that I had, I felt my heart start to be repaired, piece by piece, my emotions stabilizing as I returned the gesture. All depression left me as I felt joy replace the negative feelings. I felt like I could finally be happy without faking my emotions or not being myself. I was finally accepted for who and what I am, and I managed to find love without realizing that the one I loved returned the feelings I had!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After saying good bye to our friends, I flew beside Tiago as we went to his parent's tree, eagerly telling me about them as we flew to pass the time. "Don't worry; my parents have accepted me and my preferences. Also, don't tell my dad I told you this; he could swing either way, go as far as copulating with Roberto from a dare from my mom" Tiago whispered right before we landed on the branch outside the tribe leaders hollow.

Instead of being shocked as I am sure you would be expecting, I laughed instead; what he told me was the funniest thing that I have ever heard! Tiago led me inside with a smile. "Mom, dad; I have someone I want you two to meet!" Tiago called out. A few moments later two birds came out of one of the hollows, talking about a date-plan of theirs. "Hey Tiago; who is this?" my tribe leader asked his son, his tone curious.

"You guys know how I have been hanging out with my friend's right, more so with Jason?" Tiago asked them in turn; they both nodded. "Well, this is Jason; my recently declared boyfriend" Tiago stated with pride as he wrapped a wing around me.

Tiagos parents smiled with joy in response. "It's good to finally meet you!" my tribe leader stated, extending a wing to me. "Nice to meet you too sir" I stuttered, shaking his wing nervously; he chuckled with warmth. "No need for the formalities young one; you can call me Blu" my leader told me; I blushed, but told him I would.

While we talked pleasantly, I was involved in the conversation, I noticed the tribe leaders mate studying my face with a look of concern; I was hiding behind a mask after all, one that I had perfected over the years to shield my true emotions. "Hey Blu, I need to talk to Jason in private about relationship rules" she told Blu, giving him a look that said 'he has something that he needs to talk about' before leaving with me.

We both left the hollow before the leaders mate lead me to a tree a few minutes away, safely out of hearing of Blu and Tiago. She led me inside the hollow before sitting down across form me. "What's wrong?" she asked me, surprising me. "I mean no disrespect ma'am, but I am fine" I tried to lie, but my voice cracked at the end. "You can call me Jewel. Listen, I know that look; you've been hurt, haven't you?" she asked me. I couldn't even speak; I began to cry into my wings, the pain fresh. Jewel wrapped her wings around me and began to sing "Three little birds", emphasizing 'Every little thing is going to be alright', slowly but surely stopping my tears. "What happened?" Jewel asked me. "My dad saw me kissing Tiago and he, he" was all I could say before tears started falling again, but I told her what happened through them.

I saw a spark of anger in her eyes, but she spoke in a calming tone, one only a mother could achieve. "Forget what your father said; if he could not accept your love for someone, then he is an idiot. Love is a beautiful thing and no one should be judged for who they are attracted to. Also, since I am sure you don't want to be around him at the moment, you can stay with us for as long as you want; you will be protected from him" Jewel offered/promised me.

Tears started to fall again, but not out of depression, but out of joy; I nodded my head, silently telling her that I would love that. As we were about to leave, Jewel told me the rules; well, rule, since there was really only one. "Don't be too loud; we support you two, but if we do not get a decent amount of sleep at night, we WILL make you move out" Jewel told me; she laughed, but I could tell that she was serious. I blushed but nodded my head anyway as we flew away.

With my spirits lifted to the sky, I felt like I could sing to the world! However, as soon as we began to close in on Blu's hollow, I could hear arguing; my soul did a crash landing when I realized one of the voices was my dad's. "I told you once, I tell you again; I will not banish Jason for being gay!" Blu yelled to my dad, clearly frustrated. "Why not?! Filth like him does not deserve to live in the tribe!" my dad yelled back. I walked into the hollow with Jewel to see Tiago just standing in a corner, a deep anger in his eyes that I could tell would snap at any moment. Tiago said two words during a moment of silence.

"Tell him" Tiago whispered. Nodding to his son, Blu spoke again, but calm this time but increasing in volume as he went. "So you think I should banish all homosexual birds? You know what? If you can tell that to 100 birds that, then start off with these four; my son Tiago, my aunt Mimi…" Blu began, causing my dad's eyes to widen with shock as he looked at Tiago; he just now realized that he had just indirectly insulted his leader's son. "My right wing bird Roberto and… me" Blu finished, glaring daggers into my dad's eyes. My dad just kept on looking at Blu and Tiago, who just stood there with a smug smirk on his beak. "Normally, I would exile you right now with me declaring it, but…" Blu said before he turned to me. "I'll make an exception in this case. I'll leave your destiny up to your son; he alone will decide on either or not you stay in the tribe or not. Jason, when would you like the trial to be?" Blu asked me.

I turned to my dad to see… nothing in his eyes; that really ticked me off. "In two days" I responded, steeling my emotions from breaking. "You heard Jason; you have two days to prepare. Or beg for forgiveness or mercy; your choice. Now leave my hollow!" Blu yelled at my dad. I stepped out of my dad's way; he didn't look twice before leaving.

I broke down into tears soon after, from depression, stress and anger. Tiago comforted me as he held me close; trying to comfort me as he told me everything was going to be fine. "I hope so" I sniffed in response.

 **Yeah, thats right: I made Roberto gay! You got a problem with that, I am fine with it; I honestly don't care. I personally am very open minded about the subject, so if you want to argue about same-sex relationships, come at me; I dare every single one of you! If you find this idea acceptable, good for you all!**

 **Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next two days were spent peacefully; I hung out with Tiago with our other friends (we both agreed to keep our relationship a secret from them for the time being) for the first day, but the second was a stay-in day as it was raining outside. That day was by far the best one of my life; Tiago sang for me, a song he called "Love for two", expressing his love for me, saying that he would only love me forever and infinity after. We both decided to spend that time getting to know each other more than we already did, divulging on our secrets, ones that we never shared with anyone else. After Tiago finished, I began my own part by telling him about my life as a chick, living with only my father. "Honestly, there really are not many good memories, only bad ones. My dad used to ignore me at first, turning deaf to my pleading cries for food; I soon learned that if I wanted to eat, I would have to go gather my own food, or eat whatever my dad left from his meal. Times that I needed comfort, like during a thunderstorm, I used to go to him to sleep with him for the night. When I got into the nest, he would just shove me out and tell me to go to my nest before telling me to go stay in my own nest. Whimpering to myself, I would, and quickly grew out of fear for things that normally frightened chicks my age; monsters, nightmares, snakes et cetera.

When I began to grow up, that was when my father had no choice to acknowledge me then; I wished I could stay a chick forever when I turned seven. That was around the time my dad started to abuse me, yanking out my feathers, clawing at me, punching me, dropping me from high heights( he never taught me to fly; I had to learn sometime later, a month or two after the abuse started) and would laugh when I started to cry. Afterwards, he would leave me where ever I was; at home, somewhere in the jungle, it didn't matter to him, even if I were bleeding all over my body. Luckily for me, there were several birds that helped me, but when they asked me how I got hurt, I would have to lie and say it was all an accident. Even though my dad didn't care about me, I still loved him; after all, he was my only parent. Looking back on it, I should have flown away as soon as I had the chance" I told Tiago, my emotions breaking, preventing me from telling him more. After a short talk of questioning, Tiago left me to sleep; I agreed for him to tell Blu about my past.

When I woke up the following morning, the day of the trial, I was surprised to see that Tiago was not beside me; I got worried when I saw he was not in the hollow. Right as I was about to call for him, he arrived through the entrance, caring a folded leaf that held various fruits.

"Good morning honey; I got us breakfast while dad gets the Pit of Doom ready" Tiago explained as I walked over to him. Giving him a peck as thanks, we ate quickly, both of our minds on the same thing; the trial. When we were finished we left for the pit, the silence roaring in my ears.

Ten minutes later, we reached the P.O.D, both of us flying to the center of it, where the trial platform was (one end higher and the circle was ten times larger). As I landed, I quickly turned back to the way we came; I could have sworn that I saw a leaf covered figure, but I had lost it among the red and blue macaws.

I turned back to the macaws on the high end with us; six other Spix macaws as well as six scarlet macaws, the usual judges for each trial the tribes may have. "Are you ready?" Blu asked me seriously, Felipe, the scarlet macaw tribe leader looking at my with sympathy (I guess Blu had to inform him of the case, the same as the other judges); I nodded before take my spot to the left of him while Tiago took the right. Blu and Felipe both raised their wings, quickly and efficiently silencing the P.O.D. "We are gathered here today to judge Zachariah, father of Jason. Bring forth the accused!" Blu commanded. A protestant squawk filled the air as my dad was forced onto the trial stage. My dad just looked up me, anger clear in his body language and eyes but I could also see fear in them.

"Zachariah, you are being charged with child neglecting as well as abuse; what do you have to say in your defense?" Blu asked my father. For once, I could see a new emotion in my father's eyes; sadness. "Without him, I have nothing to live for; I know what I have done has been unforgivable… and I'm sorry" my dad stated before looking down. I just looked at him, shocked beyond words, but instead of feeling forgiveness, I felt a searing anger quickly build inside of my chest, one that erupted like a volcano.

"Your right dad, it is unforgivable! For the past fourteen years you have resented me, beating on me, ignoring my very presence to the point that you would forget to feed me; do you have any idea how hard it was to gather food as a chick? Do you?! NO, you don't! Ever since mom left you, I felt like I didn't have parents anymore; you certainly don't care about me. I can see why mom left you; she hated you, just like I do now" I spat back at him, yelling out my anger. My father just flinched at my words, unable to meet my eyes. "Here is my choice; dad, I hereby" was all I said before I heard a voice that made my own stop mid-sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Wait!" a voice yelled, its voice stirring up a distant memory of mine as the scarlet macaw flew down to the circle, its face hidden by a up raised cloak hood, as well as a down cast view. "What?!" I screeched at him impatiantly, wanting to yell my dad's fate at that moment; I considered not even giving the bird a chance to speak. "May I ask a few questions; these will change your mind and tell you he is more like you Jace, more than you think" the figure said. I stopped moving for a second; I was called that was a chick, but it stopped there. Confused out of my mind on how he could know that, let alone guess that so accurately, I nodded regardless.

The scarlet macaw turned to my dad before speaking, his voice firm but with a faint amount of emotion. "What did you do on June 14th 2000?" he asked first, the date personally meaning nothing to me. "I was hanging out with a friend of mine, a very good friend" my dad answered quickly, his eyes covering with mist, as if recalling a memory; I guess it meant something to him. "Was this friend a male?" was the second question; this seemed like a odd question to me. "Yes" my dad whispered; I barely heard him. "Did you like him?" red asked; I raised an eye-brow at that. My dad's body shook before he nodded, causing me to gasp with shock. "Was his name… James?" the macaw asked before removing his hood, his face looking just like mine…

"James?" my dad whispered, his eyes tearing up. "The one and only!" James smiled, his own eyes filling with tears; I passed out when I realized who the macaw was as I was thrown back to the past.

-flash back-

 _I screeched out in joy as I rode on my 'uncles' back, his scarlet feathers standing out in stark contrast to my dark blue. "Faster Jay, faster!" I cried out in joy. "I would Jace, but Zac would kill me" James told me. After doing a few more tricks, James started going back to my hollow, telling me that my dad wanted me back home soon._

 _As we closed in, I could hear daddy and mommy yelling at each other. James landed softly and held me close as we peered inside. "How could you cheat on me?! We have a kid for gods sake! Do not even TRY to deny it; I saw you myself! The day we became mates, I knew you would not be loyal to me. For all I care, you can rot in hell; we are done!" mommy yelled at daddy. James hid with me behind a branch as mommy flew away, but I saw her eyes before she disappeared; her eyes were heavy with tears._

 _James led me in the hollow, but I ran straight to my dad and hugged him in a attempt to make him feel better; he was crying. James also tried to approach him, but daddy told him to leave. "Go! Just go!" my daddy yelled, refusing to look at him. "Zac… I love you… please…" James said as he tried to hug my dad. "I don't love you anymore! Leave!" my dad yelled at him, tears falling freely now. James backed away with a hurt expression, tears in his eyes. He just left, but not without saying something. "You will be my one and only, that I swear!" he vowed, leaving behind only a single feather for fourteen years. Till now._

 **I know that this chapter was relatively short, but the next chapter will be longer, somewhere around 1200-1500, as it goes into deeper detail of Zachariah and his love life in the past before he met Jason's mother**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Dad…" I whispered, my opinion of him doing a complete 180, but I still had a few questions. "Why did you ignore me for all of those years?" I asked him calmly. "Because every time I looked at you, I saw too much of Jason; you brought up memories that were too painful to remember" my dad explained. "Why did you react the way you did when you found out about Tiago and I?" was my next question. My dad sighed before he began to explain.

"My own father did not approve of my relationship with James, cursing me when I he found out. The only way for me to have been able to stay was to mate with a female bird, one that he picked and to stay with her. I was forced to stay with a female and love her or my father said he would kill me if anyone else ever found out; I am glad to say he is out of my life forever. He did not see love like ours ever before, claiming that it was unnatural for two to love each other as much as we did. When my mom found out about my father's harsh opinion about same-gender relationships, she left him and partnered up with a fellow female, one that I proudly call Momma" my father told me, clearly bringing up bad memories if the tears on his face were anything to go by.

James then turned Zachariah to him and smiled at his love with a smile of pure, untainted love; I also smiled when then hugged and kissed. Rather unexpected, a loud cheer came from the crowd, causing I and Tiago to hug each other; it looked like our family would be untied with no grudges after all. "What do you say about your father's fate?" Blu asked me unnecessarily; he was smiling, already knowing the answer. "He stays!" I cried; glad to know that my dad would stay by my side despite his actions.

After declaring it to the P.O.D, we all left, I talking with James while my dad talked with Tiago, speaking of forgiveness and that he supports our relationship. "How have you been all this time?" I asked James. "Fine for the most part; you never knew, but I have watched you grow up from afar. I stayed away from you two, but never interfered in any way; well, other than teaching that scarlet macaw not to bully you any more when you were little. His name was Jacob, right?" James asked to clarify. I nodded to confirm; I was bullied as a child.

When Tiago made a sudden stop, I followed suit; James and my father flying ahead, talking amongst them. "Jason, do you want to meet more of my family, one of my sisters?" Tiago asked me with a smile. I nodded, eager to meet more of Taigos family. "Bia wait up!" Tiago called out, leading the way to someone. The bird, Bia I assumed, stopped to turn around, greeting her brother happily. "Hey Tiago! How are you?" Bia asked him. "I am fine thank you. I just wanted you to meet" Tiago began. "Your boyfriend Jason? Dad already told me about you two; congratulations by the way" Bia told us with a smile.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me and my family? We were just about to head to the grove" Bia offered to us. Tiago just looked at me, asking me silently before I nodded; I would love to grab something to eat. "Great! We'll meet you two in five minutes by the mango trees: see ya!" Bia told us before she left for her tree. "Come on; I know where the best mangos grow!" Tiago told me before leading me to the grove with a smile; my stomach rumbled at the mention of food. I followed after Tiago: I knew where to find a good patch of acai berries grew of my own.

After designating a tree to meet at, we both separated to gather our own portions of the meal. I flew at a steady pace, wondering what Bia was like; from what Tiago told me, she was a smart and kind bird. After gathering a leaful of berries (as I was unsure on how much to gather), I flew back to the mango tree to see Tiago already there with two good sized mangos. "Nice choice" I congratulated with a smile as I placed my own bounty on the branch. Only when Tiago turned to me was when I saw the grim but angry look on Tiagos face. "What happened?" I asked, concerned. "I had been flying by hollows that grew near the mango trees when I heard screaming, that of a chick. I raced to the child and when I looked inside the hollow, I saw the parents beating on her, pulling her wings, kicking her and" was all Tiago said before I heard it; the sobbing of a young child from a small hollow a few steps away.

Giving Tiago a concerned look, I quietly walked over the hollow before peering in, letting aout a gasp at what I saw. I immediately swept up the near-featherless chick (the feathers it had were ragged and torn) and held the child sobbing child close, humming the lullaby my mom sung to me when I was a chick.

 _Moon beams and starlight,_

 _Magical twilight,_

 _The warmest rain,_

 _Hear it whisper your name._

 _Rainbows at midnight, sparkling night skies,_

 _Don't go away stay another day_

As I quietly sang, the chick calmed down, even revealing its hazel eyes, the color breath taking; its face was of a innocence rivaled by angles. As the song finished, I kid you not, I felt a connection to the child, almost as if we were linked together. A smile spread across my beak when the year old chick did the same, a warm feeling spreading over my heart. "Don't you worry little one; no one will hurt you again as long as your with us" I promised with Tiago by myside.

"Sorry were late" Benny here just had to arrange his hair the 'perfect way' and Ozzie wanted strawberries for lunch" Bia voiced, bringing us out of our moment as she plus her family landed by our bounty. Benny looked very much look the type one would call a charmer. Ozzie on the other wing was a bundle of feathers (half of which were stained by strawberry juice) and had his mother's eyes while having his father's feathers.

"Whose child is that?" Benny asked us: Bia told us that he already knew that we were a couple. Tiago explained the situation of the chick's presence while I fed her; Bia gasped and looked angry throughout. "For now, if Jason agrees, I plan on taking the child in as our own" Tiago told them; I nodded in silent agreement, more than willing to take the child in. "Well, I wish you two luck" Benny told us before we began to eat (the child fell asleep in my wings), keeping quiet during the meal. _'I'll protect her with all my being: no one will hurt her again'_ I swore to myself in my head, holding her close. _'No matter what'_

 **Like I promised, this chapter is in the 1200 word mark. Also, I know that the lullaby is not orginal, but hey, it is a good one. Remember, Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After our meal, both of our families separated, the child on my back as she was asleep. When I landed after Tiago, my partner took the child off my back before we walked in, Blu and Jewel looking at us worriedly. "We heard from Bia; so this is the child?" Jewel asked her only son. "Yes ma'am; I witnessed the abuse myself" Tiago responded, cradling the child to his chest as he spoke. The child turned its head to the unknown voice before quickly reaching out to her excitedly.

Jewels eyes softened of concern before she took the child from Tiagos wings. "She's so cute; what is her name?" she asked us. We both froze for a second before I came up with the first name that came up to mind. "Shell" I responded, trying to make it sound thought out; Jewel nodded, liking the name.

Blu only looked on with a thoughtful expression before speaking. "By taking in this child, you two will enter into parenthood. Are you sure you are ready?" Blu asked us seriously. With one look at the child from Tiago and I, we both stated our answer at the same time: yes. "You two will hold and care for shell while I do further investigation. Also, you two will have to move soon to another hollow; I'll get Roberto to help you find a hollow to live in" Blu informed us. Yes sir I responded as I took Shell back from Jewel. But don't be afraid to let Shell stay from time to time; I wouldn't mind a child in the hollow again" Jewel finished: Tiago and I nodded to her offer.

After a little more talking, I and Tiago spent time together with Shell, playing with her till she fell asleep from exhaustion; Blu and Jewel left for their date during this time, telling us that they will be back around midnight. After placing Shell in our nest, Tiago and I walked to the entrance of the hollow. "This has been on eventful day; you met my younger sister Bia and now we have a child of our own!" Tiago said excitedly with a happy smile. "Yeah" I responded simply, thinking about our future as a family.

"However, I guess it will be a while till we can get down to 'it'" Tiago smirked, causing me to blush heavily in response. "Tiago! Don't talk like that; Shell is just in our room!" I quietly scolded him, but it got me thinking. I was quiet for a moment before I spoke again. "I guess… after we get our won hollow… and if Jewel will watch Shell for a day or two… we will do 'it'" I stated, rubbing the back of my head nervously as I did so.

Tiago turned to me then, shocked for a minute before he smiled. "It's a deal" Tiago agreed, before kissing me on the cheek; it was my turn to smirk. "You missed" I replied, gazing into his eyes with love beyond words. Smiling back, Tiago leaned back in before we locked beaks, enjoying our moment like it was our last.

 **Sorry for the realllly short chapter guys; nothing much happened here, but more will unfold in the next one I PROMISE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

In the following two weeks, I and my family found a hollow we all liked; a rather big hollow with four rooms. There were two close to the ground and two higher up, ours the biggest of the four. Shell loved the room furthest from us; it was also furthest from the entrance to our hollow, which we did not mind in the slightest.

Also during that time, Shell became our official daughter (Blu told us the news after the trial, as we were taking care of her to go) and we were over joyed at the news. The next major event that happened was that shell spoke her first two words; she called Tiago 'daddy' and me 'papa', which caused us to cry with happiness. The last thing that happened was that I met Carla, Tiagos older sister… as well as 1/4th of the bird population as her fan base…

We were just having family time, trying to teach Shell more words, like 'yes', 'no' and 'okay' when we heard a bird flying close to our hollow, yelling Tiagos name. When my love stuck his head outside the hollow, he quickly fell back as a female bird raced into a hollow before diving into a room, begging him to help her hide; to say I was shocked would be an understatement. "Who is she?" I asked Tiago urgently, even shell was confused. "She's my sister; now, help my seal the entrance!" Tiago responded, quickly throwing some vines and sticks my way.

Wordlessly, I helped Tiago create a wall and shoved it against the entrance just in time; I saw a huge flock of birds flying our way, screaming something about Carla. With the wall secure, we waited several tense minutes as the crowd flew by; I could see them through a small hole beside the entrance. When everything seemed normal did we relax? "The birds are gone Carla" Tiago called. "You sure?" Carla asked. "Positive" Tiago responded. Carla eased her way out of her hiding spot, sighing with relief before turning to me. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Carla asked me. "My name is Jason and Tiago is my mate" I responded. Carla was shocked at first (her eyes told me so) but she soon broke into a wide smile, congratulating us.

"Who is the little angle?" Carla asked us: shell stretched her wings for Carla to pick her up, which she did. "That is our adopted daughter, Shell" Tiago responded. "Aww, she is so cute!" Carla complimented as she held the child close to her, spinning around in a graceful circle. Shell laughed at the motion, apparently enjoying it; she had a contagious laugh apparently because everyone started laughing as well.

After a while of talking, Carla told us she better get to the club. "The audience nearly destroyed the club when I took too long to get on stage" Carla said nervously. As soon as we moved the wall, Carla bolted out, thanking us as she left.

"You know, we could ask mom if she could watch Shell for a day or two... get some time for ourselves…" Tiago began, looking into my eyes as he rubbed spots on my body in a way only he could, making me weak in the knees; the only thing that kept me from moaning was Shells voice. "Papa, daddy?" Shell asked. "Hey sweetheart. You know about the stories I told you about Mima Jewel?" Tiago asked her. As he talked to Shell, I remembered the deal we made; I blushed heavily when I realized we were going to do 'it' tonight.

"I'll go ask her if you can spend a few days there, okay. I'll be right back" Tiago told her before flying away. While he was gone, I got Shell ready; I made a list of foods Shell could eat for meals, what she could eat for a treat and foods she could not eat under ANY circumstance (the last time we foolishly gave her a sugar berry to eat for desert, let's just say she would have left flames on the ground if she could from the speeds she was moving). I also go her favorite toys together in a leaf bundle (Tiago and I worked together to build them).

Soon, Tiago came back, bearing a wide smile; my heart fluttered with nerves as he delivered the news. "Mima said you can stay with her!" Tiago told Shell; our daughter cried out happily. "She said to take you in an hour. So I'll go grab us something to eat; what would you like?" Tiago asked both Shell and I. "Mango!" Shell called; she loved the fruit.

Just to make sure Shell did no hear me, I leaned to Tiagos ear so shell would not ask what it was I was about to ask for. "Izanagi berries with Soul Star Fruit" I requested; Tiagos eyes flew open as he turned to me, clearly surprised before smiling. "Sure thing hon. I'll be back soon!" Tiago stated before he flew away. (Izanagi berries increase a birds sex drive as well as hormone levels: bird Viagra pretty much).

While Tiago was gone, I played with Shell to keep myself from thinking from the events that will happen later on today. As soon as Tiago came back with our food, I quickly put the Izanagi berries in our room before eating with my family, body shaking. Tiago must have notice because he put a wing around me, giving me a comforting look. I calmed down enough to stay steady while eating, but got nervous again when we finished eating. "I'll take Shell while you get ready" Tiago told me as he picked up Shells stuff. Shell gave me a hug before she got on her daddies back. "See you soon!" I called after them as they took off. I turned back to the hollow and set to cleaning; I needed to be ready for our night.

Sooner than I thought possible, Tiago arrived as soon as I finished cleaning. "So, what should we do first?" Tiago asked me. "How about we go out for the day? I would like to see our friends: we have not seen them in a while" I suggested. "Sure thing; let's go" Tiago told me before we left our tree for the day.

For the rest of the afternoon, we hung out with our friends as planned before going to The Branch, the club where Carla sings at. To say the least, the club was packed! Tiago and I barely had enough room to get to the bar where a military macaw was serving drinks (fruit juice).

"What's your poison?" he asked us, his voice low and rumbling. "Tanned apple juice with a shot of Acai juice for me Johnathan" Tiago ordered before turning to me. "What all do they have?" I asked him. "Have you been here before?" Tiago asked in turn. "No" I replied simply.

While we were talking, the music was playing pretty loud, but when I said 'no', the music stopped and the entire club stared at me in shock. "My dad never brought me here before" I explained; the music resumed right after. After Johnathan listed what they had, he told me that they could mix drinks if I wanted to. "I'll just have mango juice please" I ordered after a moment's thought. Nodding to us, he left to prepare our drinks in the back.

"May I please have your attention?" a voice called from the stage as the music faded. I turned to the platform to see a yellow canary there; I recognized him as Nico. "Our star in the rising Carla"-monstrous applause and cheer- "has an announcement to make" Nico called before Carla walked on stage; I nearly went deaf at the noise.

"Thank you all! Alright, lets get down to business. I want someone new to take the stage; a very important person to me" Carla stated; the crowd was dead silent. "In the past, I had a boyfriend; a guy who I thought was the sweetest, kindest bird in the world… till he cheated one me. I nearly swore I would give up on love… if not from my brother, Tiago" Carla told everyone; the crowd turned to him as he sipped his drink (they just came out). "So, I would like for him to come up here and sing for all the single ladies out there who think they will not be loved; he will change your mind" Carla requested; Tiagos beak hit the floor. Blushing slightly, Tiago downed his drink before flying to the stage.

After a short whisper argument, Carla walked off the stage smiling; I guess she won. The crowd soon fell silent as music started to play; but not before Tiago spoke. "I am singing a song I modified to suit the situation of my sisters broken heart; keep that in mind" Tiago told us before nodding to someone off stage. Music began to play soon afterwards.

" _He'll stand by you_

 _Even when you fall_

 _He'll be the wind_

 _That makes you fly_

 _And lifts you high in the sky to soar_

As Tiago began to sing, he locked eyes with me on purpose and smiled; I instantly knew he was singing for me as well, but to show his love to me. Tiago began to dance as he continued.

 _No matter where you are,_

 _No matter who you are,_

 _He'll be there,_

 _No matter where you are,_

 _No matter who you are,_

 _He'll be there_

Tiago pointed to various parts of the crowd and to random birds as he sang this part, stretching his wings as to cover the audience.

 _No one will take his place,_

 _A couple fights and lonely nights_

 _Don't make it right to let it go to waste_

 _He won't let you fall,_

 _He won't let you go,_

 _No matter where you are,_

 _No matter where you are, No matter who you are,_

 _He'll be there_

Tiago began to sing like he was listing promises and expectations before his tone turned determined for the last part of the song.

 _He will hold on to_

 _Everything ya'll got,_

 _A quitter, a regretter and a forgetter is_

 _Everything he's not_

 _He'll take of you_

 _And love you just because,_

 _You and him will be better than forever_

 _You can be the pair,_

 _Who learns how to love_

 _Mistakes and empty promises_

 _Will never be enough_

 _To tear apart the giant hearts_

 _That beat in you now,_

 _Let you conquer the percentages_

 _And rise above the flock_

 _He won't let you fall,_

 _He won't let you go,_

 _No matter where you are,_

 _No matter who you are,_

 _He'll be, he'll be,_

 _He'll be there, He'll be there!_

Tiago finished dramatically with the music; the crowd was stunned silent with the emotion behind the lyrics. The crowd cheered for Tiago as he left the stage; a few of the female birds were crying as my love landed beside me. "That was beautiful" I praised. "Thanks hon" Tiago told me before ordering another drink.

The moon was high in the sky when we left the club, the silver light casting a enchanted glow on the jungle. Soon enough, we landed at our hollow, the inside lit slightly by the moon as we wandered in. When we entered our room, I remembered my promise to Tiago. Instead of feeling nervous, I felt excited. Smiling to him, I moved to what I hope was a sensual way to the Izanagi berries before eating on.

"You ready honey?" Tiago asked me as I turned to him, the berries effects kicking in already. Instead of answering him, I kissed him passionately and lustfully. To my surprise, Tiago picked me up while in the kiss.

Leading us to our nest, Tiago laid us down before we slipped into our night of passion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I groaned as I woke up from my sleep, my eyes fluttering open to see my loves face close to mine, a content smile on his face as he held me close. It only took me a moment to remember our activities from last night, a smile spreading on my beak from the intensity of the actions. I nuzzled against Tiago's chest, his chest having a tuft of baby feathers that were just oh so soft and I loved it his kept going up and down which only made me feel more happy and content with the bird that I loved with all my heart and soul.

"Wake up T; its morning" I whispered in his ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "It's time to wake up sleepy-head". My mate moaned before his eyes slowly opened, his eyes slowly focusing on me before he smiled and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek which made me smile as I stroked his beak with my wing and I gave him a peck on the beak just to help him wake up. "Morning' Jacey" Tiago murmured as he gave me another kiss on the cheek. "You're up early?". "Yeah and besides, we have a bright day ahead of us" I told him as I untangled myself from him. "Come on; lets go get some breakfast".

However, as soon as I stood up, a sharp pain erupted from between my legs, causing me to collapse into our nest as Tiago briefly winced at the pain that I was going through before he tried not to laugh at what just happened since it was funny from his perspective. "OWWW" I hissed as I laid down; Tiago laughed quietly at my predicament as he got up. "OK, it's official, I really do not like the pain, at all".

"Here, let me help you" Tiago said before he picked me up and I wrapped my wings around his neck as he took me to the main hollow, only to stop when we saw Blu and Roberto, both looking like they did not get much sleep last night…Oh. "Really you two? Really?" Roberto asked us in a flabbergasted tone before rubbing his head in annoyance. "Do you have any idea, what I had to go through, last night?". I blushed as Tiago tensed, catching on instantly and we had a feeling that Roberto had heard about our little "Activity" last night while we had forgotten that we weren't the only ones in both the jungle and the tribe itself. "Did you two have to be so loud? From my hollow, I could hear you screaming in delight. Was that really necessary?" Roberto asked us as my blush deepened when I realized his hollow as on the other side of the grounds. "Half of the tribe came to me to complain; could you two please, for the love of god, be quiet next time? Geez" Blu told us.

After promising we would, Blu and Roberto left grumbling and they muttered some things that we couldn't understand but that didn't bother us since we were busy making sure that I don't injure myself more. "YOU stay here; I'll go get some food" Tiago told me as he put me down. "Don't worry, I will be back as quick as I can". As he took off, I began to groom myself; my feathers were a birds nest (pun?). I couldn't help but think about last night; Tiago was my first and I smiled as the memories washed over me like water falling from a water-fall. _'I wonder if he learned all that from those videos he watched?'_ I thought to myself. _'Although, it most certainly looks like, he did'_.

A short while later, Tiago came back with a mango in his talons and I was very happy to see him since I had been wondering when he was going to get back and it seems that my patience has paid off and I'm glad it did. "Here you go hon; enjoy" said Tiago as gave me the Mango. "Enjoy, you deserve it". Giving him a smile as thanks, I ate as he cleaned himself from our late night activities and I couldn't blame him since it must had been really messy when we were enjoying the special moment of our lives.

"Oh yeah; Bia told me she wanted to speak to you about some story she is writing, she'll be around in a hour or so to 'give you time to recover'. I personally will be on patrol with Uncle Beto and a few others for a while so see you soon" Tiago promised with a kiss before leaving. Memories came back to me from weeks prior when I found out Bia writes stories that she claims that are called 'fanfiction' and I became instantly interested with it since I knew that this was my chance to write stories of my own someday. She asked me to help her with a story that is in a universe called "Persona", even giving me the choice to be a character; I accepted and we began to talk about what characters should we use and what the plot should be, among other stuff.

From what I could tell her, my character Jason's (who is based on myself) parents went missing and are presumed dead as well as the fact that he ends up being under the care of a person named MR. Atlas till he turns eighteen and he is sixteen at the time. My character is sickly, so he has to stay at home most of the time, but can still hang out with his best friend Ozzie from time to time and when we picked up from where we left off, Ozzie found out that Jason was being abused by you-know-who and Ozzie has seen him hurt before with scratches and bruises, but Jason claims it was an 'accident' each time. Unknown to Jason, when he turns eighteen he will inherit 30 million dollars from his parents discoveries in the bird doctor field, including the discovery of twenty new species of birds.

As I thought about what could happen next, Bia arrived with a satchel on her and I was happy to see her since we really needed to get starting on working out more ideas for our respective stories including mine. "Hey Jason; you ready to continue?" Bia asked me. "It's been quite some time, that we last updated a chapter together". "Yeah" I responded. "Besides, we have got all the time in the world just to update a chapter, so no pressure" I said as Bia took out several leaves and a bowl of black berry juice to use as ink.

For the next three hours, Bia threw ideas at me and I fired a few of my own back at her as she wrote down the stuff that we both thought fitted the story and we left out the stuff that we both thought didn't fit the story. We worked till noon where we finally finished writing at chapter four and we were proud that our hard work had paid off since it has been a fun and exhausting process but we finally got there in the end. "Thank you for your help; that should be enough; when I write them down I'll come back and read them to you and Tiago" Bia told me as I walked around since I needed to get my blood flowing as well as to see if I wasn't as sore or anything.

Bia smirked at my look of discomfort, though not in a cruel way but in a funny way as she giggled slightly which caused me to give her a cheeky smile before my attention turned back to the pain that I was currently feeling. "I don't mean to get into your personal matters, but he went rough on you, didn't he?" Bia asked as she packed up. "I bet you enjoyed it, didn't you?".

"Yeah, very much so" I replied easily which caused Bia to laugh as I blushed; I was surprised I talked about my sex life so easily. "So, is there anything else, you want to tell me?" I asked her. "Oh yeah; dad wanted me to tell you to meet him at his hollow tomorrow" Bia told me. "He says it's very important". "What for?" I questioned. "Didn't he say, what it was about?". "It's to find out what lessons to put you in; since you have a child, you need a skill to help raise the child" Bia replied before taking off _._ "See you later, Jason". ' _I guess I won't be getting more info from her'_ I thought.

I spent the rest of the day with Tiago, figuring out all the lessons or classes I could take, such as:

Weaving- learn how to create cover cloaks if flying in a rain storm or bad weather. Also to storm or bad weather. Also to make decorations for ones hollow.

Gather: used to collect good foods to eat.

Builder: Learn to create objects like toys for ones child to play with. Also can be used to make decoration for ones hollow.

Tiago and I both knew that we were okay builders, so Tiago said he would take gathering classes and we were both fine with that since we knew that gathering classes aren't as busy as the other classes and we get more time to learn stuff. "Then I will take medical lessons: if we get hurt, we will need help" I reasoned. "We really need to be prepared, in case anything bad happens". "Yeah, I agree and I will take the gathering lessons" said Tiago as he gave his reasons. "I need to be in tip-top shape if I am going to be getting the food for us and Shell".

Deciding to go with our choices, we went to bed as it was late and we laid down in our nests wrapped in each other's wings since we loved the warmth that we gave each other whenever we slept together."Good night T" I told my love. "I love you". "Good night Jay" he responded before giving me a peck on the cheek. "I love you too". We both drifted off to dream land soon after and we began to have the most pleasant dream that we ever had, the dream being that we were enjoying our make-out sessions together and the part where we took Shell to school, it was a pleasant dream nonetheless, as Tiago and I slept on with smiles on our faces.

 **Thank you all for your continued support: The views on this story from last I checked was over 500! WOW! That is by far the most that I have ever gotten for anything I have ever written, so thank you again.**

 **Also, a huge shout out to my dear friend Nightfly123 who helped me edit this chapter and make it what it is: THANK YOU NIGHTFLY!**

 **If you wish to leave a comment, please make it constructive criticism; I don't like flames, more so if they are insulting to me as a writer. Thank you!**

 **Till next time,**

 **TheStardustDragon**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

"You all have been assembled here to learn a skill to either benefit your family or the tribe as a whole. There are several to choose from, so take your time. When you hear a class that you like, go off to the location told. We have…" Blu told us before he listed off the classes and what they were for. "If you wish to get medical training, go to the clay banks; a blue and gold named Rozalda is waiting there for you" Blu started off. I and two other birds took off, one a female and the other a girl that looked the splitting image of Bia, but with lavender powder on her eye lids with startling green iris's, her body slender and her head feathers flat.

We all flew silently for a while before I broke the silence. "My name is Jason; how about you two?" I introduced. "My name is Marian" the Bia look alike introduced, her tone friendly. "Mine is Nightfly" the dark blue female told me, her wyes a warm blue as she looked at me for a second. Soon enough, we all reached the clay banks, a blue and gold waiting for us like Blu said. "Are you three the only ones joining my classes?" Rozalda asked us; we all nodded. "Well, this will be a lot easier on me. What are your names?" she asked us; we each gave our name in turn.

"Now that we know each other, we will start off easy; what is clay used for?" Rozalda began. "To help with digestion" I answered quickly. "Correct. Clay helps by neutralizing acidity in a stomach from the fruits we eat, as well as help settle an upset stomach" Rozalda explained. As the lesson continued, Rozalda began to list off plants for us to memorize for certain things, like _Belesta_ leaves to clean out infection when chewed before application and _Zorzak_ berries to numb pain when digested to name a few.

When it was lunch time, Rozalda released us for the day. "Meet me here at noon tomorrow" She told us before we took off. "Hey Marian, want to grab some brazil nuts with me?" Nightfly asked as we flew. "Sure. Do you want to join us, Jason?" Marian asked me. "Thank you, but I need to get to my mate, Tiago; he should be at the mango tress" I told them. "Alright, but bring him around soon; I can see why he fell in love with you" Marian smiled; I nodded in response, thanking her for the compliment.

When we separated, I caught a small part of Marian and Nightfly's conversation. "It's good to know there are other gay birds like us" Marian said before they were out of ear shot. _'I wonder if they are a couple?'_ I thought to myself as I smiled. Continuing on my way, I flew deeper into the jungle, the mango trees not that far way.

As I got closer to my destination, I heard a blood curdling, pain filled scream; I recognized the scream instantly. "TIAGO!" I yelled, flying faster than ever before, a new voice soon hearable. "That is what you get you fag" a macaw said, his feathers a darker blue than Blu's, almost black in all honesty, his amber eyes glaring down at Tiago, my loves body covered in deep scratches that were releasing blood in almost dangerous amounts, his wings and torso dotted with bruises.

"NO!" I yelled as the macaw raised his talons to strike. I flew right between them as the talons swiped down. A sharp pain slashed aginst my chest as I fell, thankfully landing on a near by branch, one wing wrapped around me while the other below me; blood was already seeping through my wing quite violently, already creating a pool by the time I blinked. I tried to get up to my mate, but I felt a burst of pain that made me fall back down, my vision blurry. The last thing I saw was my mate flying at the macaw, his rage filled scream that last thing I heard before the world went black.

 **Oh no, what ever have I done? Why did I write this? WHY?! Oh yeah, I know why: TO MAKE A CLIFF HANGER! Something surprising happens in the next chapter, and a prophesy is told by one long dead. Sorry for the really short chapter: the next one will be longer. I know I suck at making cliff hangers, but hey, I can try, right?**

 **See ya later!**

 **TheStardustDragon**


End file.
